


Sister Dear

by MzGlitter



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Episode: s03e04 I Am Become Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzGlitter/pseuds/MzGlitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire brings her sister Elle some bad news</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister Dear

Peter safely squared away at Pinehearst, Claire headed for the elevator.

"Where are you going?" asked the Haitian.

Claire stopped, but didn't turn. "I've got to go talk to my sister."

She left.

The Haitian nodded, he understood.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Three levels down from the lab were the high security cells. In cell number 8 sat Elle Gray, resident of almost a year.

Officially, Elle was kept alive as a way to keep Sylar in line. (Not that it was really needed, he would never jeopardise little Noah's safety by incurring Pinehearst’s wrath.) Unofficially, Elle's continuing existence was due to Claire. She kind of liked having a sister she could visit, especially since she was separated from her by a 3 inch protective barrier.

"Hello Elle."

Elle knew instantly that something was wrong, Claire never used her name, it was always 'Hello Sister Dear.'

"What’s happened?"

Claire looked at her feet, how was she supposed to do this?

"Claire?"

"I'm so sorry Elle."

"Oh god," cried Elle, "who? Noah or Gabriel?"

Please let my baby boy be okay.

"Both."

"No!"

Elle wrapped her arms around herself, shaking.

Claire watched and waited for Elle to regain her control, to ask the inevitable question.

"How?"

"It was an accident..."

"How!?"

"We followed Peter to Costa Verde, not our Peter, a younger one, from the past."

Claire stopped and looked at her big sister. Elle was watching her very intently now.

"There was a fight. Knox hit Gabriel, a table went flying, it hit Noah..."

"Oh God."

"It was instant, he didn't suffer."

She gave Elle time to process this.

"Gabriel?"

"He lost control, went nuclear, took out Costa Verde, 200,000 people, Knox too and probably Daphne." 

"Good."

Claire nodded; she knew her sister meant Knox, not the 200,000.

"Fuck." Elle sobbed, "Oh fuck."

"Yeah."

Elle burst into tears, sinking to the floor.

"Oh God no."

Claire cringed, Jesus, she couldn't deal with this.

She should have walked away, left the sister to grieve, slipped back on her emotionless mask and pretended she didn't feel the pain of her little nephew's death.

But she didn't leave. Because everything she may have become, she did love her older sister.

She opened the cell door, walked across the room and held her sister in her arms.


End file.
